ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Amaterasu
Amaterasu is a white wolf who's actually a human who was cursed to look like a white wolf. But on full moons, she turns back into her "human" self (but has her wolf ears and very long white hair meaning she changes into an anthropoid). In her anthropoid form, her fire powers are a bit stronger than in her wolf form. Personality Amaterasu is very animal like when it comes to her personality. She's a bit aggressive and competitive as well. She also hates it when others make Fia feel bad, often growling when a person says something mean to her. But Amaterasu can be nice and protective at times as well. History Background Amaterasu was a fire mage who had fire mages for parents. They both died though to an unknown disease and Amaterasu lived with her aunt. Amaterasu then moved to the US to Jump City to live there and study there as well. One day, when she was 14, she stumbled across a one way portal to the Fae world and accidentally ended up in Latinyanda. She didn't know how to get back to Jump City so she lived in Latinyanda for the next two years. When she was 16, she learned that there were other ways to get back to earth and jewelry that have been infused with portal magic is one of them. So she went to a wizard's home and stole one of his charms. So when she was going to make her escape, the wizard saw her and ran after her on his wolf. They both fought but the wizard was too strong for Amaterasu and she was left there. But before he left her, the wizard cursed her so that she takes a form of a white wolf. But since he was feeling nice that day, he made it so that on full moons, she'll turn back into her "human" self. She just has ears and very long hair when she does transform back into her human part. Meeting Fia Sometime in Fia's studies with Nairë, she met Amaterasu. Amaterasu was about to attack Fia but Fia somehow knew Amaterasu wasn't a wolf. So Fia "tamed" her. It was really hard to explain since Fia's hunches were always right. Amaterasu transformed one full moon and Fia kind of freaked out. She then told Fia about her curse and Fia. Fia didn't want to do anything with it at first but she was saved by Amaterasu from a couple of bandits. Fia then said she was in debut to Amaterasu and she'll life the curse some how. After that, they became really good friends and both went to the E.L.F. organization when Nairë requested that Fia goes in her place. The two often help each other when it comes to combat and Fia is often seen riding on Amaterasu outside or walking next to her in the E.L.F. HQ. Powers Canine Physiology *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Hearing **Enhanced Smell **Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Environmental Adaptation *Fur Generation *Predator Instinct *Temperature Regulation Fire Manipulation *Create/Generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate fire. **Burn/melt ***Ultimate Burning **Incineration *Fire Attacks *Flame Solidification **Pyrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift fire at nearly any speed. **Pyrokinetic Flight **Pyrokinetic Surfing Relationships Coming soon Gallery Amaterasu 4.jpg Amaterasu 5.png Amaterasu 6.jpg Amaterasu 1.png Amaterasu 2.jpg Amaterasu 3.jpg Amaterasu as a human.jpg|Her "human" part Trivia *she has the same name as Amaterasu from Okami *all of her pictures are of the same Amaterasu from Okami Category:Non-human Category:Creatures/Pets Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female Category:E.L.F. Category:Fire Manipulator Category:Teen